


The Lost Benders

by Idontcare1835



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Surviving Airbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: What if Aang, wasn't the only Airbender left? What if there was a different evil that Aang and his friends didn't know about?What if four new heroes rose to fight this evil?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

\--Sheele P.O.V.--

The wind rages around me, slamming into me, threatening to topple me over and fall into the darkness of the valley below. I lift my head up, as the first few drops of rain from the heavens. My eyes slowly drift shut as the heavenly rain sprays against my face, numbing my body as the familiar feeling of coldness washes over me. After a few moments, as my crimson hair clings to my back, I move, well I move my arms around me, my eyes still closed. A small smile crept across my face, the second I felt a rush of power and slowly I open my eyes to find a small ball of water hovering in front of me. I keep the ball of water in front of me with my eyes, as I grab a small needle and gently prick my finger. Silently I transfer the power of the ball to my uninjured hand, while I simultaneously move my bleeding finger on top of the small sphere of water. I watch quietly as my blood dripped into the small ball of once pure water. When the water turns fully into the crimson colour, is when it happens. I hear it first, the gushing of the winds, the thud of the footsteps. Subconsciously, I turn the ball of water into a small crimson throwing knife. Taking a deep breath I clutch at the knife as I spin around, the blood weapon flashing in my hand protectively. In front of me are three faces that look so familiar, and yet I am absolutely certain I have never seen them before. As if by some other force, my hand slowly lowers, and the crimson weapon drops from my hand landing in a bloody puddle by my side.

I send a glare at the three, as I'm forced to stand up straight. I take this time to get a better look at the three, they were all guys. One is dressed like an air monk, while another is dressed in what looks like it might have been a proud fire nation get up, a while ago at least, I mean before all the dirt and scratches appeared all over it. The last one is merely dressed in what looked like rags. My face softens as I take in their appearance, they looked so harmless, so familiar so... I don't know, something, I guess. Sighing I take a step forward, but then my vision becomes blurry and I stagger back. As the one in rags falls through the ground. I fall backwards, landing in the soft snow that covered the ground. I can't move as the one in the old fire nation get up burst into flame, his screams echoing around inside my head. I choke back a sob as the last boy gets caught into a tornado.

My eyes shoot wide open as my scream erupts from my throat, tearing through the silence of my tent. I blink and shake my head trying to clear it of their screams. My eyes are filled with tears, as snippets of my dream came back to me, playing over and over in my head, like a broken record. I felt like my head was about to explode. _Who were those people, why did they seem so familiar? And how in the world did I blood bend? I can't control blood, it's impossible._ Sighing in frustration, I kick the blankets off of me. I sigh once again, before grabbing my coat and running out of my tent like house, I pull the coat on as I run away from the hill. I slow down with a smile on my face as I hear a little bark-like sound behind me. Turning around I crouch down, as my only friend in this whole wide world jumps into my arms. Looking down, I gently pet my snow fox. Around here they are extremely rare. I mean why wouldn't they be, they can bend snow, so years ago we used to hunt them for their pelts.

"Hey, Nix" I whisper quietly, before giving his head a kiss. With a smile, I gently place Nix on the ground and get up. Stretching I sigh quietly, for probably the hundredth time that day, before looking behind me, I stare quietly at the little village where I live but yet I never felt like I belonged. Sighing again I turn around and continue walking away from my village with Nix at my heels, of course. After a while, I reach the ocean. Slowly, I sit down on the snow as I stare out at the horizon. I frown and lean closer as a speck appeared on the horizon. I got up as the speck got closer and it definitely wasn't a bird. The thing seemed to be as big as a polar dog, my eyes widen I managed to get an actual good look at it. "It's a sky bison" I gasp. Sky bisons, similar to snow foxes, are suspected to be the first airbenders and were said to be dead along with all the airbenders. Turning around I pick up Nix before running away, mostly because the sky bison is descending really, really fast and heading straight towards us. As in dangerously fast. Turning around I summon my power and pull at the water beside me. Using the water I manage to slow them down a bit. I mean they probably still died but at least there's a chance. I glance over at the bison, I think there's a chance at least.

"Do you think it's dead?" I ask Nix as I start to walk over to poor Sky Bison. "Hey, you alive?" I question the injured sky basion. _Stupid, Sky Bisons can't speak._ I mentally scold myself as I slowly I climb up, so I'm near the Sky Bison's head. Kneeling down, I quietly use my healing powers to, well, heal the bisons' wounds, as when I was climbing I felt the Sky Bison move.

"What are you doing to him?" A voice asked from behind the Bison's head, causing me to yelp in surprise and stumble back causing me to fall on the soft snow, below. Nix, being the loyal friend he is, growls at the Sky Bison, stepping in front of me protectively.

"Um... healing his wounds? Why, do you want him dead?" I ask curiously and a bit sarcastically, especially at the end... Getting up from where I had fallen. I smirk, at his shocked expression. Rolling my eyes at him, I gently pet Nix to calm the angry snow fox down before carefully climbing up the injured animal before me. I walk over to stand in front of him. Quietly I heal his wounds with a small ball of water. "And now I'm healing your wounds, dumbass," I add when he goes to open his mouth. Turning around I make sure to whack him with my hair before I jump down next to Nix, "Come on Nix, let's go" I murmur, as I bend down to pat my loyal friends soft head.

"Hey, wait!" The boy yells behind me when I go to walk away.

"What?" I growl in frustration and spin around with an angry glare, only to soften my gaze when I finally get a chance to look at him. He has brown hair, innocent looking green eyes and pale skin. With Air Monk tattoos all over his skin. I blink and he's still there, this dude is the Airbender from my dream. _What, the fuck? How is this possible, it was just a stupid dream!!!_

"Thanks, for healing Ventus" I hear him mumble as he stares dejectedly at the ground. I stare at him for a few seconds, he's skinny, like really skinny. It's obvious he hasn't had a good meal in ages, and for some reason that breaks my heart.

"Come on," I say as I turn around and start to walk back to the village. After a few seconds, I hear the heavy footsteps of the Sky Bison trailing after me. Sighing, I close my eyes before I continue to walk over to my village. "Ignore the people," I call over my shoulder, as we enter the village. I put on a fake smile that probably looked more like a grimace than anything, but eh. As we made our way through the village I could feel their hateful glares burning into my back, a few people purposely bump into me, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Hey, you okay" The boy questions, as he helps me up. I notice people now staring at the Sky Bison and the Airbender. I nod in reply to his question before I continue walking down, but not before picking up Nix and holding him close as he tried to bite the people we pass.

"Finally" I whisper - yell while throwing Nix up in the air when we enter my tent. I hear him laughing behind, probably at his antics. "Hey what's your name?" I ask curiously, as I easily catch Nix. Spinning around to face to face the Airbender boy I gently let Nix to the ground were he growled softly at me for a few seconds before scuttering off to his bed.

"Caelum," he replied, standing in the doorway. "This is Ne Ne" He adds, pointing to a lemur on his shoulder. _Wait, since when did he have a lemur???, I could have sworn he just had the Sky Bison with him. Can lemur's turn invisible?_ "And that's Ventus" This time he nods outside to where I'm guessing the Sky Bison is.

"Can lemurs turn invisible?" I blurt out, before chuckling slightly.

"Umm, no?" He answers though it sounds more like a question.

"Then where did Ni Ni come from?" I retort back.

"It's Ne Ne" He comments staring at me blankly.

"Eh, potato patato" I respond waving my hand around as I speak.

Caelum _damn, that's way too hard to say, he needs a new name, but what would it be?_ _Wait, what was I saying?_ "Ne Ne, had flown off just before he crashed, and he returned as we were walking." Caelum says, breaking through my thoughts.

"Oh, Cool, my name's Sheele and this is Nix" Leaning down, I gently pet the sleeping snow fox, before grabbing some of my food. Without a word, I chuck half of the food I grabbed to Caelum. "So... where are you heading?"

"To the East Air Temple." His voice seems pained. I watch as tears suddenly fill his eyes as if the thoughts running around in his head were torturing him. Quietly, I rub his head. Great, I'm fabulous at helping people. _His hair is really soft though, wait aren't Airbenders supposed to have a bald head? Eh, I'll ask later._

"It'll be okay, I think. Wanna talk about it?" I ask curiously, as I bite into my piece of bread.

"No" He replies simply. Tearing into a chunk of the bread I gave him. "So what's your story?" He asks, with a mouthful of food of course, _doesn't he know what manners are?_

"Nothing much," I mutter, grabbing a glass of cold water.

"Oh please, almost everyone out there was glaring at you." He continued angrily. "What did you do wrong?"

"Exist" I reply simply, before throwing the rest of my food to Nix, who woke up as the food hit his sleeping form. Nix glances up, glaring at me slightly for waking him up before tearing into the bread.

"Then come with me," I hear Caelum. _Caelum is still way too hard to say, hmmm... I got it, CAE!_

"I'm gonna call you Cae from now on" I grin happily at him, before throwing a grape at the lemur.

Cae raises an eyebrow at my nickname but remains quiet for a while. "So... why don't you come with me, I mean you have no one here, and I only have Ventus and Ne Ne, some human company would be nice"

"HEY," I scream at him, jumping up as I speak and point a finger at him, a glare on my face. "One, I have Nix, so no I'm not alone, and two, you now have me and Nix and we are not a Sky Bison and a Lemur thank you very much," I say, the last part cheekily. Cae smiles at me before walking out the door.

"Then come on, we're leaving now," Cae yells behind him.

"Yeah no, we're staying here for the night, Ventus steal needs to rest," I call after him. Cae groans in response before sitting back down.

"So what do you wanna do?" Cae questions as I shrug.

"Let's go for a walk" I shout randomly, practically lunging at the door. "You wanna come Nix?" I question, glancing backwards. Nix snorts in response before settling down in his bed even further. "So much for loyal" I mutter under my breath, before running out of the tent. Cae silently trails behind me. I run happily to the ocean, before kneeling down in front of the water.

"Did you have to run?" Cae questions, huffing as he stops beside me. Almost immediately he collapses to the ground, panting heavily. "Running in snow, not easy to do" He adds once he gains his breath back a little more.

"Oh right," I muttered sheepishly. "Sorry" I add as I rub the back of my neck.

"So why are we here?" Cae questions, glancing around as he speaks.

"I like the ocean, do you know I was found here?" I respond absentmindedly as I trail my finger across the surface of the water.

"No" He replies, kneeling down beside me. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I was just a baby, I was found by Sarah and Steve. Laying somewhere around here, in a cradle with clothes from the Northern Water Tribe, and this necklace" I gently touch the necklace at my neck. It was a simple design, just a short string that wrapped comfortably around my neck, with a sapphire pendant that was shaped in a water drop. "When I was five, there was an accident and Sarah and Steve died protecting me, the town has hated me ever since." I finish, with a sigh. "Well, that took a dramatic turn," I mumble under my breath before getting a brilliant idea. I glance sideways to see Cae still by my side absentmindedly staring into the water. I smirk slightly before scooping up some water and stand up whilst taking a step back as I throw the ice-cold water at Cae. He shrieks in response to getting slapped with water before glaring up at me. I burst out laughing, and fall to the ground, clutching my stomach. Suddenly something cold slaps onto my face and when I open my eyes, water drips into them. "Oh your on" I declare, grabbing some more water.

"Me? You started it" Cae screamed back, his hands already in the water. I scoff as I get doused again in water before using my bending ability to hurl a huge ball of water at Cae. "No fair you cheated." Cae gasped.

"All's fair in love and war" I tease, a smirk gracing my lips. Cae rolled his eyes before stretching slightly.

"Shouldn't we start heading back?" Cae murmurs, staring out at the setting sun.

"Hmm," I agree, before I start the trek back to the village, only slower than my usual pace so Cae can keep up. Once inside my tent, and safe from the prying eyes of the villagers, we settle down for the night, Cae on my bed whilst I'm curled up with Nix in a pile of blankets. "Night" I murmur tiredly before slipping into a deep sleep.

Laughing silently I pack away the rest of my food and my little knick-knacks, like my spare katana, and the water pack, before I grab the necklace my parents gave me, as I run out to meet with Cae, it was the next day and almost dawn. Cae had woken me up saying how we needed to go as to get to Ba Sing Se before nightfall, the reason? Because the journey to the Eastern Air Temple is too big to do in one day. "Ready?" Cae asks me, almost sounding bored but I can see in his eyes that his excited. I nod happily, before tucking my stuff neatly away, before grabbing Nix and climbing up onto the wooden platform that was on top of Ventus.

"Yip Yip" Cae called and we were off. 


	2. Chapter 2

\--Eli P.O.V.--

I woke to banging on the door, there was shouting, their voice was rough and distinct. Yet my ears couldn't hear the words, only the noise, though they seemed angry, very angry. I close my eyes trying to fall back asleep when suddenly two arms whisk me away from the warmth of my cot and into the air. I squeal slightly before the smell of lavender fills my tiny nose. _Mum!_ I calm down, as the scent banishes the fear. Only for the fear to return as the lavender smell disappeared, and was replaced by a more musky smell as I was passed onto someone else. _No mummy, come back._ I wail, wanting the comfort of my mother, not the strangers.

The scene changings and a female is suddenly laying in front of me. Her skin was a sickly pale, as her midnight black hair clings to her face from the sweat. Her eyes are shrunken as she stares sadly up at me. _Emily!_ My eyes widen and I race to her side, my hands grabbing her own. She smiled slightly, but even that was weak. The same musky smell from before filled my nose as I stared at my old friend. Emily softly shakes her head up at me, before slipping her hand out of my grasp before gently patting my cheek. "Stay safe, E" She murmurs before her hand falls to the bed beside her and her head falls to the side. I gasp in pain as I fall to my knees, tears streaking down my face as I scream in despair.

Gasping I bolt up, my thin blanket falling in bunches around my lap. I was covered in sweat for the thousandth time that month, as the common nightmare once again plague my dreams. I haven't had a good or peaceful dream since Emily passed away all those years ago. I slip out of my nightclothes, that I had stolen and someday clothes I had also stolen. I quickly change. I quickly brush off the tears that were pooling at my eyes before walking over to a rock near the corner. I bend down, a sad smile gracing my lips. I glance up at the rock in front of me. The words; _R.I.P. Emily, she was a loyal friend,_ was carved into the rock, mostly because of my Earthbending abilities. She was my only friend in life. My family. I blink before glancing up at the fake lights above, the roof was covered in glow crystals that gave off a dim light. I sigh up at them before staring back down at her grave.

I sigh before forcing myself up and to get rid of the sad thoughts in my head I kneel by a small river and clean off my family ring. The ring was the only thing of my parents that I had left. Emily told me that they used to be pretty well-known before the bandits killed them. She said that they were friends with the Emperor, though that's probably a lie. I smile slightly at the thought of the crazy stories Em used to tell me about my parents before I sigh and get up. I gently pick up my three knives that once belonged to Emily, before she passed away. They each had a jewel attached to the hilt with the blade being the same colour as the jewel. I carefully hide the blades in my shirt, just in case before I start walking off to the entrance, kinda.

Taking one last look at my home, I open a tunnel with my earth bending abilities and make my way up to the outside world of Ba Sing Se. I pause at the top, taking in mouthfuls of fresh air, before closing the tunnel behind me. I make my way towards the market, to get some food, or steal some food in my case. I hide in the alley that looked into the marketplace. There were two guards at each entrance, beside the alleyway with four guards patrolling around like usual. The only reason they don't guard this place is because it's a dead end. Well if you don't know how to climb a wall then it's a dead end. I stay hidden as a guard passes my hiding place before I slip into the crowd and easily blend in. I have been doing this since I could walk. As I pass, I sneakily grab a piece of bread and hide it in my tunic. I keep doing that before, a guard shouts at 'hey!' I turn around to see a guard pointing an accusing finger at me.

"You kid get back here!" I sigh quietly as the guards start to make their way towards me. I sprint towards one of the entrances, cursing myself for getting caught before I quickly double back at the last second and make my way back to the alleyway I was in before. I break out into a sprint before I jump, and using my earthbending I push myself up higher and I just manage to make the wall. Falling to the other side of the wall soundlessly, I pause quietly, letting my other ability; the ability to 'see' with the earth. I don't know exactly how it works, all I know is that it lets me feel the vibrations of the earth at a different level to other people and thus I can kinda 'see'. Anyway, the guards had stopped just before the wall, I smirk before running out of the alleyway I was currently in.

I glance behind me to make sure they weren't following me. Big mistake. I collided into a wall, I fall to the ground, and shouts from guards come from the left.

"Oww" _Wait, walls can't speak,_ my eyes spring open to see another guy laying on the ground in front of me. He was wearing just rags, but they were differently earthbender clothes.

"Hey stop that man!" Someone shouts, and I immediately jump up. We were surrounded by guards on all sides. I go to sprint away when I realize something, they weren't after me. They were after the guy I crashed into. I pause for a split second, not knowing what to do when all of a sudden, fire shots out of the other guy's hand, the fire circled us, halting the guards in the process, but it also cut off anyway to escape. I glance around, looking furiously for a way out. I notice a baker store through the fire and I immediately know where we are. I go running off, but then I notice the fire dude looking around in a sort of daze, I can't leave him here. Making a snap decision that I would probably regret later, I grab the fire guys hand and pull him with me, as I open a passageway to a tunnel that connects with my house. We land with a thud and the tunnel closes off the light, leaving us in the darkness.

"What the" The fire dude mutters, and I sigh in response. I glance around, my house was an abandoned bunker or something. It had thousand of tunnels going under the city, and all but one, which leads outside of the city, ends in dead ends. Light suddenly appears, casting away the shadows. I blink in shock before glancing over at the fire dudes hand, there was a small fireball hovering above it. I wince slightly before I start walking towards the wall. I hear footsteps behind me, signalling that he was following as I open a hole in the wall and walkthrough. I wait for the fire dude to walk through before I seal the hole back up and walking away.

"Thanks," he says after a few seconds of just walking, his voice sounds scratchy as if he was still trying to get his breath back. "For, you know, not leaving me back up there" he adds after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Your welcome, thanks for the light" I mutter back, as I open another walk. We continue on for a while until we finally get back to the main chamber. Normally if I bring anyone, I would just leave them in a spare cave, but I trust this person, for some reason. Maybe that's why I couldn't leave him back there.

"Crap" He randomly hisses under his breath and I raise an eyebrow up at him. "Nitor is still out there, she's my hawk, and well, my only friend right now," He says, rubbing his neck sheepishly as he says the last part. I sigh for a few seconds before nodding.

"Will she come when called" I question and he nods sceptically. "Then follow me" I exclaim, and leading him towards the only tunnel that actually leads anywhere. Inside there was a big cave, that was under the city, it was impossible to get to unless if you could fly, so no person could get here as only airbenders could fly and they died a hundred years ago. I smile, it was a really pretty view, you could see the ocean, and at night it had a perfect view of the sunset.

Fire guy stepped forward and let out a shrill whistle. A loud shrill caw was heard from the outside before a beautiful brown hawk flies into view and lands neatly on fire guys shoulder. "Thanks, umm...?" He trails off staring at me with a questioning look.

"Eli, the names Eli" I reply proudly, as I lead him back to the cave.

"My names Luke" He comments. "Short for Lucifer" He adds after a while.

"Nah, I prefer the name fire guy" I reply with a playful smirk. "So why are you in Ba Sing Se and not the fire nation, _fire guy_ " I turn around as I speak, and my smirk widens as he rolls his eyes at my nickname.

"I was banned from the fire natation after getting the blame for burning half of the food stock," Luke says, remorse filling his voice.

"Blame?" I question.

"Yeah, a bunch of idiots that I was friends with did it, and I went with them, trying to stop them but they did it anyway and they managed to pin the blame on me. Kinda sad that my own father didn't believe me" He mutters, a mix between annoyance, hatred and something else now lacing his voice. I sigh slightly.

"Than your father is an idiot, for not believing you" I exclaim before staring curiously at Nitor. "So how did you get the hawk?" I question, and as if it could understand me, Nitor squawked and snapped her beak, causing Luke to chuckle.

"My dad gave her to me for my birthday last year, she refused to stay back at the fire nation, and instead followed me here." Luke murmurs and Nitor puffs her chest up in pride. I smile slightly. "So what's your story?" Luke questions. As he sits down on the cold hard floor, and I kinda feel bad about the fact that besides for my bed and a table I didn't have any other furniture. I sit down next to him, leaning against the rocky wall as I think quietly of what to say.

"I never met my family, they died when I was just a baby, I grew up here with my best friend" I murmur, not bothering to go into detail.

"What happened to the best friend?" He questions, and without even opening my eyes, I point over to Emily's grave, I knew where it was by heart. I can already practically feel his pity ooze from him. I sigh before opening my eyes and glaring over at Luke to try and stop him from giving me so much pity. I absolutely loathe pity. Luke gives me a sheepish smile before gazing around the cave.

"So how did you find this place?" He questions, and Nitor squawks. I shrug.

"Emily found it, I just decorated." I murmur before I shake my head and get up. Luke laughs slightly before he gets up after me.

"So what other rooms does this place have?" He smirks happily at me and at the same time Nitor squawks in agreement, causing me to laugh. I smirk happily at him before I start running off into a tunnel.

"I've got just the thing, you need to see!" 


	3. Chapter 3

\--Sheele P.O.V.--

To say I was bored, would be an understatement. The excitement of leaving my dreadful village and being able to soar in the sky, fizzled out after about an hour, leaving me with just boredom. There was nothing to look out at, as there was just the ocean, stretching across the horizons, no land in sight. The sky was annoyingly cloudless as well, so I couldn't try and spot images in the clouds. I can't talk to anyone, seeing as Nix had fallen asleep almost straight away. Nix was curled up at the edge of the wooden platform. Cae, on the other hand, was actually sitting on Ventus's head, his legs were crossed and his eyes closed. Yep, he's meditating, and apparently, when an air monk, - apparently his hair grew back during the time when he was in the spirit world, I asked - meditates their tattoos glow, which was awesome. Nene was flying around Ventus, doing flips and tricks, pretty much just being a big show-off- which I learnt he was.

I sigh in frustration, why does this have to be so boring? I glare at the back of Cae's head, hoping it'll make him turn around so I can quench my boredom, even if it was only for a second. But alas, the world hates me and he doesn't even bat an eyelid, or at least I don't imagine he did, as I can't actually see his face. I groan as I flop back, so my legs were on the wooden platform and my upper body was hanging off of it. I've got to say, Ventus's fur is really soft. I smile slightly, as I awkwardly stroke his flank before getting up. I stretch and glance around. It really was beautiful up here, just incredibly boring. I've never been one for patience, not to mention that I have a quick attention span, so no change in scenery for the past couple of hours, was probably the cause of my serve boredom. My gaze settles on Nix and I smile slightly. Nix was my best friend, and the only one I have ever been able to rely on. Maybe that could all change, now that Cae was here. Though Nix will always be my best friend, he was the only thing that kept me going through Sarah and Steve's death and later the anger of the entire village. Without Nix, I would have been dead long ago. I shake my head to rid myself of the depressing thoughts before yawning, though if it was from tiredness or boredom I have no idea.

"Oh my god, it's a miracle" I mutter dramatically as I crawl towards it. Making sure that I won't fall off of the platform, I lean a hand towards it. 'It' was a cloud, just peacefully floating in a vast sea of nothingness. _Awwww, it must be lonely, can I hug it?_ I question, as I try and reach even further forward, my hand still outstretched. _Wait, what if all the other clouds are going the other way and this cloud didn't want to follow the crowd so it decided to go the opposite way, that little rebel._

"Uh, what are you doing?" The voice startles me, and I almost fall off of the wooden platform, efficiently hitting my head before I manage to safely get back inside.

"Oww, give a girl some warning next time" I whine and Cae rolls his eyes at me.

"So what were you doing?" He questions and I half turn, so I was side on to the cloud.

"Can I keep it?" I question, and Cae stares at me for a good minute before he bursts out laughing, causing me to pout and using my powers, fake tears spring to life in my eyes.

"What, you are kidding ... right?" He questions and I shake my head as the fake tears worsen. It was a trick I had learned ages ago, and I used to use it on Steve and Sarah all the time, it worked every time too, just like now as Cae stares at me in shame and guilt. He keeps staring at me, as his eyes become dazed, probably as a result of getting lost in his thoughts. I feel something nudge my leg and I glance down, only to see Nix glaring up at me. I jump slightly. _When the hell did he get there? Better question, when did he wake up?_ I sigh softly as Nix points his head over at Cae.

 _'Tell him the truth'_ Is what his eyes were saying, is it sad that I know that? Na who cares what people think. I frown at Nix before patting him on the head.

"Umm, don't feel guilty, I'm not actually crying" I mutter loud enough for Cae to hear. He jumps slightly at my voice before narrowing his eyes at me. I shrug off his gaze, "I am a water bender, and tears are technically water" I comment and Cae sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"I guess that makes sense, just don't do it again" He replies, and I smile innocently up at him before picking up Nix and placing him back where he was sleeping. I stick my tongue out at him before sitting down next to Nix.

"So how long do we have left?" I ask as Cae sits down in front of me.

"No clue, but it should only be a couple more hours now" He stares at out the sky as he speaks before turning to face me once again. "So how did you and Nix met?" He questions and I blink slightly.

"Umm, it's hard to explain," I pause slightly, "Oh I know, I'll show you" I exclaim and Cae gives me a weird look, for the tenth time, not that anyone's counting. I wave him off, before grabbing my special water pouch and opening it. Using my powers, I lift up the water and it instantly transforms into a ball. I close my eyes and concentrate, I think of a younger version of me, walking through the snow.

\--Inside the waterball/Flashback (3rd P.O.V.)--

The younger Sheele, practically glided through the snow, as her small form was able to move through the snow without sinking into it. Sheele giggled slightly as a snowflake drifted onto her nose. This was her first time being allowed outside the village without supervision. Sheele was trying to find something in all this snow, she was determined to prove to everyone that her little city wasn't the only civilization in this snow-filled world, not that she'd tell anyone, of course, she was trying to surprise them after all. A squeal of fright pierced the deafening silence, causing the young child to pause. Her heard whipping around, her gaze fixed on the hill in front of her. Her eyes are filled with an innocence that only a child could have. Another yelp sounded and Sheele started walking forward, after another yelp that held more pain the last sounded, her causal walk turned into a desperate sprint. The child stumbled once she reached the top, below her, was a pack of the Snow fox, one of the rarest animals known to mankind. Sheele surged forward, as an older snow fox harshly bites into a younger fox, this one's pelt was already filled with gashes. Though at the sight of the young human child, the snow fox throws the injured one from its jaws before the pack all disappeared rather quickly. Sheele gently picked up the small fox, using her limited energy to heal the major wounds of the snow fox, before she turns around and starts walking the way she came.

\--Back to normal/end of flashback (Sheele P.O.V.)--

The water turns back to its resting shape; a small ball as I open my eyes and turn to face Cae, his eyes were filled with a mixture of shock, wonder and amazement. I snicker quietly.

"Wait, why didn't the pack of snow foxes attack you instead of running away?" Cae questions and I frown slightly.

"Snow foxes used to be hunted by my village for a sport, that's the main reason why they are so rare. They were a big catch, with their pure white pelts and the fact that they can bend, even if it's all only a little bit, makes them a great trophy, hell you could probably find a few houses back at the village that has a snow foxes pelt hanging on their wall." I say sadly, as I gently pet Nix's head. I watch as Cae frowns, through the corner of my eye before sighing. "Sooooooo... Why are we going to .." I pause slightly "Wherever we're going"

"Me and my friends were considered troublemakers, one day I was sloppy and got caught. My punishment was to spend a night in _the room_ ," He shivered sightly. "I was meditating to pass the time when I accidentally spiritually travelled into a different world, I don't know what's it called. I became trapped in that other world, I don't know how many time had passed but when I managed to get free of that world and the room, all I found was bones. Everyone I had cared about was dead, and by the looks of it, they had been dead for years. There wasn't a soul around, besides for Ventus and Ne Ne of course, so I'm going to the Eastern Air Temple to complete my training." He finished and he stared down at the ground, tears were pooling around his eyes, and a single tear slipped down his cheek.

"Wow, that's deep, but congrats," I say, causing Cae to glare at me. "I mean, that world you entered, was called the spirit world, Sarah told me about it, it's a place where only the avatar can reach, or so it says, obviously that part is false, as you entered it and you're obviously not the avatar."

"And how do you know that I'm not the avatar, for all you know, I could be" Cae exclaims and I shake my head, a small smirk tugging at my lips.

"It's quite simple actually, the reason why your not the avatar is because there is no avatar anymore," I announce and Cae blinks in shock.

"But, the avatar is supposed to be an Airbender this generation." He murmurs to himself.

"No, the avatar hasn't been around for a hundred years, the last avatar was a fire bender." I correct him. "Yes the avatar was supposed to be an Airbender, but he never showed up, and if he was alive today, he would be over a hundred years old. Not to mention the fact that he would be the lousiest avatar in the world, I mean the avatar should protect everyone, but he wasn't there when the fire nation took over half the world, and killed the closest thing to parents I've ever had," I exclaim before sighing. "Besides, your just not awesome enough" I finish.

"HEY! I'm totally awesome enough!" He whines and I chuckle at him.

"Are not" I tease and Cae glares at me before he smirks mischievously.

"If you don't think I'm awesome than just watch this." I roll my eyes at his statement before motioning for him to continue. Cae rummages around near the bags, before grabbing out a wooden stick. "Be prepared to be amazed" He exclaims as he places the wooden stick over his head and running forward. He jumps off the edge, and my heart skips a beat. Lunging forward, I lean off of the platform, expecting to see Cae plunging to his death, or maybe the splash of the water. Only to see Cae gliding just below Ventus, the wooden stick had opened up to reveal a glider. Cae stares up at me, and I wipe the amazement from my eyes and replace it with a scoff. Cae grins before he starts doing tricks throughout the sky.

"Show off" I grumble before landing with a 'plop' down next to Nix. After a few minutes, Cae lands gracefully on the wooden platform and bows playfully.

"Thank you, thank you," He says happily before putting away the glider. I roll my eyes in response before to face the horizon, the sun was setting in the distance, causing everything from the water below to the sky above to turn a beautiful orange. Hell, even Ventus's fur was tinged with the orange. Though now the horizon wasn't just water, rocks of all sizes all jutted out of the water. And in the centre was a vast city, stretching onto the horizon. "Ba Sing Se" Cae murmurs in shock. Ventus grumbles and Cae sighs. "We're gonna have to go inside the city tomorrow, for now, we need a place to land" Cae comments and I smirk slightly.

"You mean like that" I question, pointing out a cave, it was definitely big enough for a sky bison, and it looked deep too. Cae nods in confirmation before he guides Ventus into the cave. The cave was huge! Water dripped down from huge spikes, jutting out of the roof of the cave. Ventus fit with ease into the cave. The second we landed, Cae jumps off Ventus, easily landing on the ground without breaking anything. Ne Ne, or whatever the lemur is called glides onto his shoulder, as Cae turns to stare up at me

"Come on Sheele, you're not scared are you?" He teases and I growl slightly, Nix nudges my leg and I gently pick him up clambering over the side of the wooden platform. I didn't even bother to think about jumping, as unlike Cae, I don't have airbending abilities so there is a hundred per cent chance that I will injurer not only myself but the precious snow fox clutched to my chest. Making up my mind, before Cae can open his mouth, I slide down Ventus's flank and land on my feet in front of Cae. I smirk happily up at him, before gently placing Nix on the ground.

"Nope, I just don't want to die" I retort cheekily before glancing around. "It's gonna be dark in here soon" I mutter, as the only source of light was from the sunlight, that was filtering through the cave entrance, but the light was rapidly fading as the sun disappeared from the horizon.

"I should have something a torch" Cae mutters, and a gush of wind blows my hair back as Cae, using his powers, jumps back onto the wooden platform, strapped to the back of Ventus's back. Two seconds later, a new light, this one with more of an orange tinge, causes shadows to dance across the roof of the cave. Cae jumps back down, once again not getting hurt. "Where's Nix?" he questions as Ne Ne once again rests on his shoulder.

"Exploring, we've never been further than the snowfields around our village" I reply, as Nix lets out a shrill bark.

"Umm," Cae mutters in confusion, as I stalk towards where the sound was coming from, though it was kinda hard as the sound started echoing around the cave. I finally manage to find nix, who was sitting in front of a tunnel.

"Hey, you might want to see this" I call out, and I soon hear Cae clambering over to us. Cae glances over to Ventus.

"Do you think he'll be safe?" He questions and I smirk knowingly.

"The cave is too high up from the water for anyone to reach it from the sea, and the rocky surface around the entrance would be too hard to climb, so the only way in, is to fly but an airship wouldn't fit, so yeah I think he'll be fine, now let's go explore" I clap my hands together at the end, before grabbing his hand and dragging him down the tunnel, the torch's light giving us light. The tunnel was narrow, it looked almost man-made, but I also haven't seen a lot of tunnels, so maybe it was just my imagination.

"Hey, look" Cae points, ahead where light was seeping around the corner, flickering on the wall. I glance over at Cae, before shrugging and walking forward. Cae grabs my hand and gives me a pointed look, but me being me, I decided almost immediately to ignore him, yanking my hand out of his grip, I continue to creep forward. Peeking around the corner, I see, absolutely no one, but definite signs of life. Dropping the crouch, I walk happily into the cavern. It had a bed in the corner, and what looked like a grave in another. There were a small stream and a table. The roof was filled with glowing animals, no clue what they're called, though they looked like worms.

"This place is so cool!" I comment, and Cae slowly sneaks around the corner, at my words. He straightens at seeing there was no danger, his eyes were filled with wonder, and I'm pretty sure my eyes reflected his. Yawning slightly, it had been a long day, I sit down against a wall, as there was practically no furniture around here. "Needs some more furniture, though" I comment, as Cae sits down next to me. Cae grumbles in agreement as Nix settles down on my lap.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, two sets of footsteps echoed around the cavern. I glance over at a different tunnel, that was leading off of this one. Oh, did I forget to mention, that there were multiple tunnels branching off from the cavern? Though we were currently sitting by the tunnel that leads back to the first cave we were in. I watch curiously, as the footsteps get louder, revealing two boys. One was small and was definitely younger than me by a few years, he was covered in dirt, and his clothes were just rags, but that wasn't the weirdest part, the weirdest part was that he was the earthbender from my dreams, and my heart went out to him. Unlike the other one, who caused my breath to hitch in my throat.

_Fire burns the tents, causing a heavy black fog of smoke to hang in the air._

_Small streams of blood flowed through the fires, staining the white snow._

_Screams of my people filling the air._

Nix nudges me, snapping me out of my memories. My eyes burn with hatred as I glare at the firebender, who was also apart of my dreams. He was there that day, watching on with a cold gaze, barely flinching as people were slaughtered in front of him. He was with the person who did it. He was there, he didn't help, how didn't I notice it in the dream, he was of the fire natation, and he was there, when _they_ died, He was there as his brother sliced the only parents I've either known.

He tried to kill me.


End file.
